pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Caterpie
Caterpie (キャタピー ''Caterpie'') is a Generation 1 pure Bug-type Pokémon. It evolves into Metapod starting at Level 7, then Butterfree at Level 10. Its size is small, hence taking up only one slot when joining the team. Unless given an item that enhances mobility, Caterpie do not have the ability to walk on water, lava or cloud tiles and cannot walk through wall tiles. Caterpie can be found in Purity Forest and Wish Cave, but is only recruitable in Wish Cave with a rate of 10.2%. A notable character who is a Caterpie is the child of a Buterfree who plays a minor but major role throughout the majority of the main plot, permanently found at Whiscash Pond after the main game. A notable character that was formerly a Caterpie is Metapod, best friend of Caterpie. __TOC__ Notable Members Caterpie Caterpie (キャタピー Caterpie) plays a rather large role within the main story plot, serving as a loyal supporter of the two protagonists, as well as being the main drive to some dungeon explorations. Caterpie first appears after being found in the deep areas of Tiny Woods, scared and crying. He spots the protagonists and the three get out of Tiny Woods, allowing Caterpie to be reunited with his mother. When the protagonists decide to become a Rescue Team, Caterpie tells them that when he grows older he wishes to join their rescue teams and adventures. Not long after, Caterpie returns once again, asking the protagonists to rescue his friend, Metapod, who had gotten lost in Sinister Woods. Team Meanies then show up, and proclaim that they will help instead. The player and Caterpie retaliate at this, and in response Team Meanies state that if they get there first, then Caterpie will be forced to join them and they get to claim a reward from his mother. They then leave, and afterwards Caterpie tells the protagonists that he'd rather join them than Team Meanies. Prior to the Fugitive Arc, Caterpie, Metapod and a choice few of other characters join in on saying their farewells to the protagonists, believing that they weren't responsible for the selfish acts that Gengar had told and wished them the best on their journey. During the Uproar Forest side quest, Caterpie joins in with aiding the protagonists in building a new and improved Team Base. Prior to entering Sky Tower, Caterpie and MetWhen the players defeat Rayquaza and save the world, Caterpie is one of the members within the crowd that celebrate over the victory. Later on, he can be seen at the house with all the other character who had celebrated (as well as the partner), presumably mourning the loss of the player. When the player returns, he joins in with the rest, happy for the player's return to the Pokémon world. Many of the times, Caterpie can be seen hanging out with Metapod at Whiscash Pond, presumably engaging in friendly chatter and playing around with each other. However, during the post-game they now only talk about the possibility of Metapod evolving. Quotes Moves Learned Location |} Category:Side Characters Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Caterpie Category:Pokémon with Normal Mobility